thewizardingrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Supplemental Potions
Supplemental potions are potions that have no medicinal or lethal qualities but is used more as either a magical supplement or recreation. Ageing Potion An Ageing Potion is a potion which causes the drinker to become older in appearance. The more of the potion is drunk, the larger the aging which occurs. The effects of this potion are to be temporary, lasting for only a few hours. Amortentia This love potion causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge or are unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection. The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly," and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight," and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others. Astral Projection Potion This potion is of the most deadly variety. It allows a person to escape from his/her body and become something identical to a ghost. The amount of time this potion last varies depending on the number of draughts consumed, though the person cannot return to his/her body until the necessary amount of time has expired. This potion is exceedingly dangerous as even the smallest mistake in the brewing stages can result in death. The effects may be worth it, however, as taking on a ghost form allows the consumer to go anywhere he or she pleases without a fear of death (unless something happens to the body left behind). Felix Felicis Also known as 'liquid luck', Felix Felicis makes the drinker lucky for roughly a day, although, it is very difficult and takes a very long time to brew. It is meant to be used sparingly, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix is highly toxic in large quantities and is also a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch, along with all other methods of cheating. This potion is a pale, thick, metallic gold liquid. Femininity Draught The Femininity Draught can have a variety of effects depending on who the consumer of the potion. When consumed by a female, she gains a slightly larger bust, clearer skin, and decreased menstrual cramps if it's that time of the month. This effect lasts for only six hours. This is the primary use for the potion. When consumed by a male he will instantly morph into his physical female counterpart, both genetically and physically for six hours. The potion is a translucent pink in color and has a faint taste of chocolate. Girding Potion A potion that gives the consumer extra endurance and energy for up to three hours. Its ingredients are dragonfly thoraxes, fairy wings, flying seahorses, and doxy eggs. A successful potion should have a nice pale golden color. Hate Potion A Hate Potion is a potion which reveals the worst traits and habits of a particular person to the drinker. It is commonly used as a cure for someone under a Love Potion. Another popular use is for a person who has romantic feelings towards another who does not return them. Lumen Spray When sprayed onto any part of a person's body this potion will allow that section of the body to glow. Time depends on the amount of Lumen one uses in the spray (less is more) and the amount of time used in brewing (the longer brewed the longer it lasts). The potion is not meant to be consumed, but doing so will not poison the drinker. However their tongues and organs will glow until the effects wear off, and the stuff tastes vile. Getting this stuff in your eyes can cause temporary blindness, so if this happens rinse your eyes immediately and seek medical help. Lumen spray can also be used to make clothing shine, but the effects last a shorter period of time than it would when used on skin. Masculinity Draught The Masculinity Draught can have a variety of effects depending on who the consumer of the potion. When consumed by a male, he becomes much more muscular and in many cases, aggressive as well for up to six hours. It can also have a variety of other effects such as forcing facial hair to grow. This is the primary use for the potion. When consumed by a female she will instantly morph into her physical male counterpart, both genetically and physically for six hours. The potion is a translucent blue in color and has a faint taste of vanilla. Night-Vision Potion This potion allows the consumer to see, without hindrance, in dark environments. Common side effects tend to be restlessness and temporary light sensitivity. Polyjuice Potion This potion allows the ingester to assume the image of someone else. The key ingredient is a part of the person wished to be transformed into. While the drinker's image is distorted, their voice remains the same. It looks like mud before the key ingredient is added. Repediment Serum When this potion is ingested, the person's body becomes more resistant to spells that cause paralysis or that impede movement, thought they are not completely immune, and the potion will not cure any existing effects of the same nature. The potion also causes an increase in energy within the user, generally leaving them hyperactive for an hour or so, depending on the strength of the brew. One of the main ingredients is lavender. Shrinking Solution Shrinking Solution is a potion that causes the drinker to decrease in size and/or apparent age. It is bright green when brewed correctly and is made from minced daisy roots, peeled Shrivelfig, sliced caterpillars, a single rat spleen, and a small amount of leech juice. The potion must be left to simmer before it can be drunk, and, if prepared incorrectly, it can apparently be poisonous. Veritaserum A powerful truth serum that forces the drinker to answer questions truthfully. The serum is almost indistinguishable from water. Those with the ability of Occlumency are capable of resisting the serums effects. Volubilis Potion This potion alter's the drinker's voice for several hours and is commonly used to play tricks. While it is tedious to brew, it is quite simple. Category:Potion